Light Goddess in Love with the Dark God
by BlazingFire79564
Summary: when draco and hermione become heads, what will happen? will love spark? who knows?


Light Goddess in love with the Dark God

Disclaimer/ I own nothing! DON'T SUE ME!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Here's the story

Chapter 1

… "And that concludes my welcoming speech. Eat up!" Dumbledore called from the Head Table, and delicious food poured over the tables. Anxiously, the students began filling their plates up with food, and some didn't even bother. They just took a piece of chicken or roast beef and stuffed it in their mouth, like Ron for instance.

"Bloody hell! Why do Dumbledore speeches have to be so long?" Ron asked while stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, while choking in the process so Harry started to pound his back. Hermione looked in disgust at Ron, who had spit out his food on his plate, which looked like chewed up vomit.

"I don't know and Ronald Weasley, chew your food with your mouth closed!" Hermione ordered at Ron, who was apparently chewing like a cow. Out of all of the food in his mouth, he managed a "sorry 'ermione" and shut his mouth.

This scenery takes place at 7th year. Hermione had been named Head Girl, though, to her dismay, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House had managed to receive the position of Head Boy. She personally thought his father bought him the job, though it was impossible because Lucius Malfoy had been locked up in Azkaban Prison for two years. She was surprised that he didn't escape yet.

Soon, the students began to depart from the Great Hall and to their respected House Common Rooms. Harry and Ron said their farewells to Hermione, and Hermione got herself up and walked to where Draco and Professor Snape were in a deep discussion, while waiting for Hermione to arrive. As soon as she reached their location, Draco had to comment, "Took you long enough, mudblood."

Draco had defiantly grown up though, from the scrawny little runt to a muscular, handsome man. His hair was messy, much like Harry's, but in a sexy way. His piercing sapphire blue eyes always had a twinkle in them which didn't show love, but lust. He had grown quite a few muscles over the summer, seeing them through the robes. He had a major growth's spurt, probably reaching up to 6'4. Very, very handsome.

Hermione also grew up during the summer. Three of her cousins stayed the summer with her, and they gave her a huge makeover. Her amber chestnut colored hair now fell down the middle of her back. The curls were now very sexy, cute, but very sexy. Not like the frizzy ones she had for six years strait. Her chest size now grew to a 36C cup, and she must have lost ten pounds. She learned to use makeup the correct way, and now she wore black mascara, pink eye shadow, pink lip gloss, some pink blush, and a bit of foundation to cover up some pimples. Very, very sexy.

"Stop it, you two. You should not be fighting when you have this privilege of being the heads of the school. No fighting, and Draco, don't insult her or your position will be taken away," Snape said sharply, and motioned for the two to follow him. They quickly started walking, Hermione staying in the back and Draco in the front next to Snape, yet again talking to him.

They walked upstairs to the fourth floor and found a painting of an angel and a vampire. The scenery half took place in a place which looked like hell, while half of the scene looked like heaven, or at least, almost.

"Password?" the vampire hissed, showing his two sharp fangs which had a bit of crimson blood on each of them. Snape looked at the vampire in disgust, and said the password, which was "Devil's hell".

"I do not want to hear of any discipline problems from either of you. If I do, you shall both be sorry. Truly sorry" Snape said coldly, his black coal eyes looking at Draco. He turned to look at Hermione for a second, and left.

Draco and Hermione both walked the common room. It was huge! It was pained Gold and Silver. The common room had to be at 20 feet high! There was a fire lit in the fireplace in the living room, which consisted of two chairs and one couch. The couch was red and silver, while the chairs were red and the other was green. The rug was a nice forest green color, with specks of red in it. There were two grand staircases, and each led to a room. In the middle of both rooms was the bathroom.

Draco, being his selfish self, said, "I guess it's all right. Not great, though". Hermione looked at him with an angry look on her face, and ran upstairs on the right staircase. She had no idea which rooms were which, so she tried that one. It was Draco's room.

His room had green wallpaper, with black serpents for the border. There was a large, king size bed with four pillows and green satin sheets. The comforter was midnight black, with specks of silver in it. On the side of his bed was a picture of a little boy and a very pretty woman. Curiously, Hermione went forward to inspect the picture. She noticed it as Draco. He looked about seven, and she figured that was his mother. Both of them were outside, and it looked like they were having a picnic . Both of them had broad smiles on their faces. Draco looked so innocent. If only he stayed that way.

"Inspecting my stuff, are you? Get out!" Draco ordered from the doorway, his one leg bent and leaned on the wall. Snapping out of her trace, Hermione retorted, "I wouldn't want to stay in here any longer anyway, you git."

She pushed past him and walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door, and gasped. It was the most beautiful room she ever had. It was huge! The carpet was Gryffindor red, and the walls were gold. She also had a king size bed, but with gold satin sheets and a red comforter. She had two dressers, one red and one gold. The smiled to herself and said, "I guess this won't be such a bad year after all"

How was it? Crappy? Good? I NEED TO KNOW!!!! SHOULD I CONTINUE???? TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

PLEAZE REVIEW


End file.
